SAO: World Collisions
by haelstromn
Summary: An event where three mercenaries meet, and experience an adventure non of them could imagine. [ there’s no VRMMO ] [ SAO Kirito met GGO fem Kirito met ALO Kirito ]
1. Prologue

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

Long ago, there's an event where it leads the nine realms to connect, they called it the 'convergence'. All the realms converged and met one another in a once in a millennia event. All inhabitants of each realms were confused, and so war broke down. A tragic war that only lasted for a few days. The reason for the end of the war is due to the world tree's influence. The world tree, Yggdrasil, was heartbroken to see the people fought one another. Yggdrasil plotted as all races battled at the battlefield of Midgard.

And so, during their final battle, Yggdrasil lifted the entire area of the war and separate it from the world. They called it the great separation. The entire land mass then turned into a castle, a floating castle to be exact. They called it, Aincrad. And then, the war was stopped as everyone involved disappeared. The nine realms soon separate themselves again, leaving nothing but peace.

As for those trapped in Aincrad, they all built settlements to survive. Powerful monsters emerged within the castle, and all the inhabitants struggled to survive.

After another millennia, a second convergence occurred. This time however, there's no war that broke out. Instead a tragic event take place. 10,000 human souls were transferred into Aincrad. These ignorant humans were confused and despaired at their misfortune. Their goal is to seize the castle and return to their homes.

And after 5 years, these humans managed to defeat the ruler of the floating castle, An Incarnation of the Radius, with the sacrifice of 2,345 human lives. As soon as the defeat fall of Aincrad occurs, the entire land mass slowly floated down to once it came. All inhabitants were hoping to see their families once again. However, much to their dismay, the flows of time travels differently in Aincrad. While only five years has advanced in the castle, almost a million years had passed on the surface world.

The world for once they knew was no longer there. The clear blue skies all turned muddy as if its been polluted. The land that was filled with lush greenery was a wasteland filled with mutant animals and an unknown metallic entities. It's a scene straight out of a post-apocalyptic world.

And so, the third convergence occurs that day that involves three individuals to meet.


	2. Chapter 1. The Beginning

As the floating castle, Aincrad, slowly floats down, the inhabitants were excited to see their families back. All the people present varied from different timelines. As they excitedly wait, non of them noticed the disparity of how some of them won't be able to see their families again. As many of them came from many years ago, and it made one wonder what is their current time. Is it in the future? Is it in the past? Is it present? No one knows this, in fact no one even noticed this fact, all but one noticed this.

A boy about 16 years of age was standing in front of what seems to be a grave. He has black hair with a pair of black eyes. His attire is also based on the color black covered by a black overcoat. He has two swords sheathed on his back, one is black while the other is greenish-blue.

He stands there mourning for the death. He has already put a lot of offerings on it. The boy is named Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto. He was a normal Japanese junior high schooler before he was transferred to this world. After many years of fighting, he's now ine of the strongest swordsman in Aincrad. In fact, he is non other than the hero who defeated the lord of the floating castle, Aincrad itself. Although the people called him a hero, he's still nothing more than a mercenary, at least that's what he thought. The hero soon walks away, in hopes he would find a better future, though he already knows that hope will not come.

—XXXXX—

Most people are waiting at the exit in hope to see their families quickly. As Aincrad descended, all the people present despaired at witnessing their home. The scene around them was not how they remembered it. Their clear blue skies are gone, the lush green lands are gone, unknown entities roams the wasteland. It's a scene straight out of a post-apocalyptic world. Everyone despaired at this unreasonableness, but one individual is unfazed at this.

Kazuto walks away from the entrance of Aincrad. He enters the now new world as if he already accepted such outcome. As he walks in the wasteland, all the mutant entities in the surroundings tried attacking him. However, Kazuto simply summons a big sword as he swings it around annihilating the approaching enemies in one swing. As a reward for defeating Aincrad, he was given eternal youth, as well as a very powerful sword. Although the sword is powerful, it consumes a lot of energy and thus aren't meant for repeated use.

After he killed most of the threat in the wasteland, he puts away the sword and cautiously walks into the distance, leaving everyone else behind. Although the place is still dangerous, it's nothing he can't handle with his skill. While Kazuto decided to venture out into the world, only few from the inhabitants of Aincrad are brave enough to do so. Since all the monsters in Aincrad, except for the non-active ones, have disappeared following the fall of Aincrad, the people is not brave enough to move into another land filled with unknown threats.

—XXXXX—

Elsewhere.

As the day of the convergence slowly approaches, all nine realms, except for Midgard, have prepared themselves. Although non of their inhabitants wishes for war, it's not like war is impossible. That's why it is better to be prepared for a possible outcome than to be unprepared.

In one particular realm, named Alfheim, a Spriggan mercenary is currently at the foot of the world tree, Yggdrasil, located in the center of Alfheim. The Spriggan has black spiky hair with a black pair of eyes, just like all Spriggans are. He is wearing an outfit based on the color black, which emphasizes stealth. He also has long pair of ears, evident that he is a fairy. He wields a black great sword, sheathed on his back.

The Spriggan's name is Kirito. Just like most Spriggan, he is a mercenary. Spriggan is a race of fairies that inhabits Alfheim. Their race is specialized in stealth, tracking, and illusions. They are known to be great at treasure hunting. Though since there's not a lot ruins that has been discovered that haven't been looted yet, most Spriggans find money by the act of mercenary. This is the same for Kirito. After he finished pillaging the ruin that he recently discovered, he has nothing else to do. As he was contemplating whether he would take a quest from a client or not, he's reminded that in a few days, the third convergence is taking place. And that's why he is currently at the foot of the world tree, a place where the convergence is largely influenced.

Kirito decided to be the first to made contact with other worlds. Though, many others have apparently thought of the same thing, as the town at the foot of Yggdrasil is very crowded. Kirito already booked a lodging here, and all he has to do is wait. As he idled in his room, he dreamed of having an encounter with otherworlders.

—XXXXX—

Back at Midgard, aka Earth.

After experiencing nuclear war, the earth's topography changed. Not only that, but other things as well such as; mutated organisms, malfunctioning robotics, as well as environmental pollution. These factors caused danger to the population of humankind. And so, they decided to flee by the planet using advanced technology.

After 500 years, most of them return in hopes to see that their ones beloved home is back to normal. However, the only thing that changed is the fact that most harmful radiations were already gone, and so are still habitable.

After 100 years, the planet's civilization is slowly building back up. They planted floras in specialized facilities to prevent any pollution. Any animals that are still edible is also being kept in specialized facilities, albeit a bit expensive. Waters are slowly being processed. And through advanced technology, synthetic foods are available for people who doesn't have a lot of money. Although this is still not enough to change the earth back, due to the dangers spread around the globe. This is still somewhat manageable with high weaponry.

And in this god forsaken world, lived a girl named K1M70. Her name is more like a serial number instead, considering she's an artificial life form. She has long black hair with a pair of black colored eyes.

K1M70 is an experimental subject for the birth of artificial humans, due to the fact that the human population is about 45% of it ones was. However, she's the only one who succeeds after 2,070 results, while the rest dies in failure. The scientists were thrilled and assigned K1M70 to combat practice. Forgetting their original purpose to repopulate mankind, the scientists thought of turning her into a living weapon. Her treatments became worse and worse. The more time passed, the stronger K1M70 becomes. And eventually, she became stronger than the scientists could predict. And just like karma, K1M70 retaliated and annihilated the project and killed everyone involved.

Years after that, K1M70 noticed a few things. One, she had no lifespan which means, she won't age. Two, in order to survive, she must fight. And three, money is needed for any necessities. And so, she decided to live her life as a mercenary.

—XXXXX—

As each individuals proceed with their life, the day of the convergence is getting closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 2. Disturbance in the bar

In a certain bar at SBC Glocken, a rumor is being discussed by a group of men who were drinking. Unbeknownst to them however, a certain girl is silently eavesdropping on their conversation wearing a cloak covering her entire body.

"Oi, have ya heard? There's a rumor that a floating castle appeared out of nowhere and landed in the wasteland area"

"I heard about that. I don't think it's a floating castle though. For all we know it's a battle ship that's just landed"

"That's what I thought first too. But, they say that it's way too big to be one"

"Well. Who cares, why don't we try and raid it just to be sure"

"Are you an idiot? It's in the middle of the wasteland. I'm not wasting resources only to find that it's just a false rumor"

The group of men, as well as other customers were discussing the same thing. How there's a castle that showed up out of nowhere. This topic is being spread through the whole city. Some people believed it, while others say that it could be something else. The girl, K1M70, is somewhat interested in this topic. After all, one of her interest lies in the unexplained. She likes adventuring all sorts of places, figuring out all sorts of truths. Of course, it's not like she would risk her life for a simple rumor, that's why she would like as much information as possible before determining her actions. As she thought this, the door to the bar opens, and a boy clothed in black enters.

 _*Silence*_

The rest of the people inside went quiet at the emergence of the boy. The boy had black hair with a pair of black eyes matching his clothing. Ignoring the stares directed towards the boy, he simply made his way to the counter seat, coincidentally right next to K1M70. The boy then said—

"Water"

"...coming right up"

After hesitating for a moment, the bartender decided to comply. The boy is wearing what seems to be an outfit straight out of a fantasy world, with swords equipped on his back. After the boy received the water, four men tried to pick a fight.

"Hey brat! What're ya doing here by yourself?"

"That's right. This place is for adults. Children should just go to bed"

""Gyahahaha—!!""

 _Pathetic._ That's what K1M70 thought about those hooligans. After all, one shouldn't act all mighty over a single child. No wonder the boy would be picked on. After all, the boy appears to be 15 years old, and his limbs are quite slim. Add to the fact that his face is quite feminine. With unfazed expression, the boy simply said—

"Shut up. I've been walking for six hours without rest. I'm very thirsty"

"Wha-!?"

Shocked at the boy's comeback, obviously not expecting it, the men were quite enraged.

"Oi. Ya have a death wish or something?"

"Yeah. Don't you know the position you're in right now?"

"Haaah~ I'm very tired. If you want a fight then go ahead"

The boy sigh then immediately taunt his harassers, provoking them to make the first move.

"Why you!! Ya asked for it!!"

The first guy made the first move and launched a straight punch at the boy's back. Without even looking, the boy suddenly dodge and moved behind the man with superhuman speed. In the eyes of ordinary people, the boy looked like he suddenly disappeared, but to K1M70, his movements were caught by her eyes.

(Such amazing speed! It might be comparable to mine!!)

As K1M70 thought this, the boy strike the back of the first man's head with a chop, rendering him unconscious. And as for the two men near him, the boy knocked down both of them with martial art skills, before the both of them could comprehend what just happened. The last man came back to his senses and tried to strike the boy with a knife.

"Damn!!! Curse you—"

But, as he tried thrusting his knife, the boy catches it with both hands and kick the man's abdomen.

"Guha-!!"

The four men immediately lost consciousness and the boy then went to finish his drink. After drinking the entire glass of water, as if he just finished his work out, the boy then said to the bartender.

"Hey, bartender. Put my tab on these guys"

The bartender simply nodded considering that these guys were the ones who caused the trouble. Although it said 'trouble', most of the people in the bar were cheering for who knows when. Not to mention that these guys were causing trouble previously as well.

After that, the boy then looks around and spotted K1M70, who is sitting next to him.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?"

K1M70 simply nodded without disproval.

"Where can I find a bank here? Or at least a place for exchange"

From this exchange, she could guess that he has something valuable. Since he asked for a bank, that means what he carries is legal. After she contemplated this, she answered.

"I can show you to the guild if you want?"

"Guild?"

The boy answers back with another question. Signifying that he's clueless about the workings around here. K1M70 thinks that either the boy had lived a sheltered life, or he's just stupid, it could also be neither or both.

"That's right. The mercenary guild. You can exchange anything there for money, or the other way around. You can also posts requests and even become a mercenary yourself"

"I see"

The boy thinks for a second before he agrees.

"Alright. The guild it is then. What's your name by the way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"... I'm K1M70"

"That's more like a serial number instead. Anyway, my name is Kazuto. And if you don't mind, I'll call you Kimiko instead, since K1M70 is hard to both memorize and pronounce"

"Kimiko?"

"That's right. Since it's quite close to your original name. Of course if you don't like it I could stop?"

"... no need. Kimiko. I like it"

K1M70 repeated her given nickname over and over so that she wouldn't forget it. After all, all this time she hasn't been given a proper name yet. Although there are some people she knows who gave her nicknames, they are all based on her serial number. Even though Kimiko is still based on her serial number, it's still better because it sounded more like an actual name instead of a number.

After that exchange both Kazuto and Kimiko walks out the bar together, with Kimiko leading the way.

And thus, it's two days left until the convergence.


	4. Chapter 3 Calm before the storm

**—A/N—**

 **This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.**

 **—End—**

K1M70, now known as Kimiko, led Kazuto to the mercenary guild. On the way there, Kimiko asked Kazuto—

"Hey. So, why are you dressed like that?"

(Well, that's something natural to ask. Since I'm wearing a fantasy outfit in a sci-fi world)

Kazuto thought for a moment before answering.

"That's because I don't have anything else to wear"

"I see"

With only that brief exchange, the both of them arrived at the guild building without further interaction. Without hesitation, the both of them enters and immediately went straight towards what seems to be a receptionist desk.

"Welcome. How may I help you"

The receptionist greeted with a monotonic voice, as if she's a machine.

"I would like to register as a mercenary please"

"Certainly. Wait a moment please"

The receptionist said that and begin preparing a bunch of equipments.

"Please fill this in. After you're done, please put your hand here for a fingerprint scan"

"Alright"

Kazuto did as told and fill in the registration form that was given. After that, he placed his hand on a tablet for his scan. After he's done, Kazuto is then given an explanation for the guild's policy. In general, the guild basically accepts request from clients, and then the request was assigned to the mercenary. If the contents of the request is fulfilled, the mercenary is then given their payments. There are ranks to determine the mercenary's prowess, the higher the rank, the more you get payed.

"That would be all. Your first assignment will be given to you tomorrow at 9.30 A.M. the content of the assignment will be displayed on this holo-card, so be sure not to lose it. And lastly, if you finished your mission, be sure to report it here where you'll be given your payment"

After the receptionist said that, she then handed Kazuto a futuristic card colored black. Kazuto's identity is installed into the card. The content of a quest will be displayed like a hologram from the card. The card also has the function to store credits.

"Would you like anything else?"

"I would like to exchange these"

"Certainly. Wait a moment please"

Kazuto brought out a bag filled with gold coins. The coin's currency is Col, but that means nothing in this country. That's why, that currency is nothing more than a chunk of gold, which can be exchanged with money.

The bag is filled with 100 Col, which it then exchanged into 1,000 credits. The credits are placed into his guild account, where he can access it at any time with the holo-card.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No. That would be all"

"Thank you. Have a safe day"

After Kazuto was finished with his registration, he then walks away and approaches Kimiko, who was waiting nearby.

"So? Finished with your business?"

"That's right. What should we do now?"

"We should separate. I still have something to do. If you're looking for a lodging, then go to the one across the street"

"Alright. See you later"

"Ah. See you later"

After their farewell, Kazuto then make his way across the street to book a lodging. The lodging costs 100 credits per night, and Kazuto booked a room for 5, so that leaves him with 500 credits to spare.

After he collapsed onto the bed in his room, he began to reminiscence about that day. The day where he and his people fought the last fight on Aincrad. The day where he became a hero. The day when _she_ died.

"Asuna..."

Kazuto muttered the name of his beloved. After he and many others confronted Aincrad itself, out of 100 warriors, 95 met their demise. One of them was Asuna, Kazuto's loved one. As he was reminiscent of that day, the day soon fall into the night.

—XXXXX—

Elsewhere, in the realm of Asgard. A girl is staring into the skies with some impatience. She is a Valkyrie, an elite warrior under the command of Odin. The girl was accepted as a Valkyrie thanks to her heroic deeds. She fought for her people's freedom, until eventually she died in battle. However, through Odin's intervention, she was reincarnated into the body of an Aesir. And now, said girl is serving in the most elite forces in Asgard. The girl has light brown colored hair and a pair of eyes with the same color. The girl's name is—

"Asuna"

"Hm?"

At the sudden voice, the girl, Asuna, reacted to the sudden visitor.

"Lady Freyja, how may I help you?"

"I was just worried about how you're doing. That's all"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern"

"Don't be so stiff with the formality. And, how are you adjusting yourself here in Asgard?"

"I'm fine. Everyone here is really nice"

"That's glad to hear"

After that, Asuna wanders her thought elsewhere, as if something is bothering her. Of course, Freyja also notices this and begins to ask out of concern.

"Are you still missing him?"

"...yes"

"Well, just like we talked. You'll meet him soon enough, just like I promised"

"Is it the convergence?"

"That's right. An event where all nine realms are aligned together. It's both beautiful and terrifying"

Freyja said that as she was reminded of the previous events. On the first convergence, all nine realms were confused, and their first instinct is to attack. And on the second convergence, instead of war, all nine realms interacts to one another, creating bonds. While some are still insistence on starting a war.

At the thought of her meeting her loved ones once again, Asuna couldn't be helped but worry if it would go well.

"Although I asked this a dozen of times already but, will it really go well?"

"Of course it is. I'm sure that with your love towards him, it will cause a chance encounter. I'm the goddess of love after all"

"I see. You're right"

At this, Asuna is relieved. At least, if the goddess of love said so herself.

"Though~ the only issue here is if there's no competition"

"Eh?"

"After all~ you said it yourself that this boy is quite the chick magnet~"

"Eeeh!!?"

At this sudden teasing coming from the goddess of love herself, Asuna now has something else to worry about. After a few minor small talk, mostly Freyja repeatedly teasing Asuna, Asuna departs to her work with patrolling.

After she was gone, Freyja begins to talk.

"I know you're there. It's not polite to eavesdrop at a lady's conversation"

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself"

At Freyja's words, a new figure emerges. He showed up as if appearing out of thin air. He looks to be a young man at the latter half of his teens. He has a short black hair with some long hair to the side and a pair of black eyes. His face could be considered handsome. He wears clothing that could be considered gaudy with a design from an English nobleman with some black overcoat.

"So? What do you want...Loki?"

The man's identity is Loki, a god of mischief. He is known throughout the nine realms as someone troublesome. Although, that's only him when he was young. He proclaimed that he is no longer that kind of god.

"You don't have to be wary with me. I don't plan on doing anything"

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Nothing goes pass you does it"

At Loki's resignation, Freyja continue to further inquire him.

"So? What is it that you're worried about?"

"Well. It seems that a group of people are making some suspicious moves"

"What groups of people?"

"Don't know. But it has something to do with that girl's boyfriend"

"You mean the one called Kirigaya Kazuto?"

"Yes. I suspect that he had made an encounter with them. When the convergence start, I'm sure they'll make their moves"

"Any leads that you can follow?"

"Just one"

Loki said that as he showed an image of a logo using illusion magic. The logo has a design of a coffin with a smiling face on top, a skeleton arm is also visible peeking out of the gap of the coffin.

"Be sure to be wary of anyone wearing this logo on their body"

"What are you going to do?"

"To plug some _'leaks'_ "

Loki them vanished from sight after leaving behind those words. When he said 'leaks', Freyja knows that that is his word for spies. At the events that has yet to come, Freyja can't help but mumbles—

"Looks like there's a calm before the storm"

And thus another day ended, and only one more day until the convergence arrives.

 **—[A/N]—**

 **Loki has Kirito's beta test appearance. So technically he is a Kirito.**

 **—End—**


	5. Chapter 4 Calm before the storm II

The next day.

Kazuto woke up to immediately prepare for his day. He always woke up early to do his morning exercises. Though, since he is currently in the middle of town, he can't just run around exercising without surveying the surroundings. So, for now he just did simple stretching in his room, as well as some minor workouts like pushups, sit-ups, and squats. This is only some of his daily routines to keep his body in shape. Although even with those exercises, it's still a mystery on why his body is still skinny, at least his body is somewhat toned.

After he finishes his daily workout, he checks the time and finds out that it's currently 8.30 A.M. at least, that's what it says on his holo card. He then, went down to the lobby to have some breakfast. After that he takes a shower in his room and after that it's currently 9.30. He then notices the notification on his holo-card. It signifies that he has received his mission.

After preparing his equipments, Kazuto immediately set out to his first mission. It's a simple mission of gathering materials outside of town, a mission meant for newbies. Although the mission is simple, it's not at all easy, since you'll be encountering various dangers such as; mutated animals, and malfunctioning robots. Kazuto's destination is just 1 km outside of the city. If there aren't any complications, Kazuto should be able to finish his mission before sun down.

—XXXXX—

At a certain desert, a speeding two-wheeler zooms passed at an amazing speed. The rider, appears to be a female with long black hair. The person's identity is K1M70, who Kazuto called Kimiko. Her face is currently covered by a helmet. Originally, she wanted to investigate the rumors about the giant castle. However, fate was playing a little mischief and now she's on a mission to deliver an item to another city. The item is enclosed in a black box, strapped to her bike. The content is classified, hence she was chosen as one of the guild's trustworthy member.

"Well, at least I got to have a chance to travel to _that_ city"

Kimiko speeds up more as she said that with great excitement. After all, her destination is a very famous city. Almost everything in that city is fully automated. Of course, it's not like other cities weren't automated as well. However, this city is one of many advanced cities that homes many types of robots.

And the name of that city is, Nega Nebulus.

—XXXXX—

Meanwhile at Alfheim.

At a bar, Kirito is currently spending his time drinking. He was just finished diving into a labyrinth searching for treasure. Although it's not a rare item, he did manage to find an item that sells for quite a lot. And now he is drinking his night away waiting for tomorrow. Of course, he isn't only drinking, he is also gathering information from other customers of the bar. For a city that is located at the center of many territories, many information circulated here and there.

As he was relaxing, an individual approaches him while hiding his presence.

"Yo, Kirito. I knew I'd find you here"

"Hm?? Oh. Hello big bro"

The one that appeared was Kirito's older brother, Kazuya. He has short black hair and eyes. His clothing is also black matching his hair. There are two swords sheathed on his back. He immediately approaches and sit across from Kirito, and then he speaks.

"I knew I'd find you here"

"Couldn't say the same thing about you. Why are you, an ambassador of the Spriggan, doing here?"

Kirito asked that, for he is confused as to why such a person with an important role is in a bar at a neutral territory.

"Of course, that's classified"

"...of course"

After that brief exchange, Kazuya immediately orders for a drink. He then continued.

"By the way-"

"Hm?"

"-Your little Sylph friend is worried about you"

"-i see"

Kirito said that as he recalled about a Sylph he befriended. It's not odd for Spriggans to interact with other tribes of fairies, as they make their living from being paid by others. Although, this one Sylph seems oddly attached to Kirito.

"I'm sure she's fine. She has her childhood friend after all"

"...no. That's not what I meant... *sigh* never mind"

"Hm?"

Kirito tilts his head as he didn't understand what his brother was implying. The two brothers begin to talk more for about a few minutes, as Kazuya's drink arrived.

(Sorry Leafa. My brother is very dense)

Kirito thought this as he begin to leave after having his drink.

"What? Leaving already?"

"Well. I am a busy person"

Kazuya said that as he was about to leave, but before he leave Kirito with a word.

"By the way, if you want to investigate the convergence, then I suggest going to Midgard first. There's something there that is of high value"

"Heeeh~ interesting"

He also slipped Kirito an old parchment of paper. After that, Kazuya finally left, leaving behind Kirito alone. It's not long after that Kirito decided to call it a day himself.

—XXXXX—

After the war that turned Earth into a wasteland, every form of magic was thought to be lost. Although mana itself is still present however, the humans was cursed to be unable to wield magic.

However, unknown to everybody, there is some place on Earth that still retains it's magic properties. It is located in a lake of a country long since destroyed. There, forms nature from the time when the world was prosper. And, in said location, there lies a sword imbedded in a pedestal.

In here, the sword is waiting. Waiting for the one true hero to wield it. It waited for years, decades, centuries. And the one that accompanied the sword is an entity. The entity waited with the sword as she lived her life in solitude. But then, as the day of the third convergence is closing—

"...Subject found. Compatibility percentage above 90%. Individual named YUI shall await further development..."

—A/N—

Kazuya is Kirito's second ALO avatar. His name is _Kazu_ _ya_ from **Kazu** to Kiriga **ya**.

—END—


End file.
